VeggieTales (German dub)
VeggieTales is the German dub of said show. The show was dubbed into German in Hamburg, Germany by M&E Studios for the dialogue and by Funkworld-Studio for the songs from 2006-2010. VeggieTales in the House later received a dub as VeggieTales: Im großen Haus in 2016 on Netflix. VeggieTales in the City also received a dub as ''VeggieTales: In der Stadt ''in 2017 on Netflix. Each episode/video is given a rating of 0 by the Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle der Filmwirtschaft (FSK), with the exception of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, which is given a rating of 6. The show was distributed by Lifehouse Film for German video sale and/or rental stores. Distribution was also done by Intergroove for mass markets and Gerth Medien for Christian bookstores (including Biblical episodes). The show also aired on iMusic1 from 2008-2010. Voices Additional voices: Joey Cordevin (Bad Apple), Tilman Borck (Curly), Gerald Schaale (Charlie Pincher), Michael Bideller, Angelika Scharf, Susanne Stangl,https://www.montyarnold.de/vita/media/2009-2007/, Monty Arnold (Khalil) Terminology *Silly Songs with Larry: Silly Songs mit Larry Episodes *Drei Männer im Feuerofen (Rack, Shack and Benny) (Three Men in the Furnace) *Das Abenteuer von Josua (Josh and the Big Wall!) (The Adventure of Joshua) *Madame Blaubeere (Madame Blueberry) (same translation) *Das Abenteuer von König David (King George and the Ducky) (The Adventure of King David) *Das Abenteuer von Esther (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) (The Adventure of Esther) *Stern der Weihnacht (The Star of Christmas) (same translation) *Das Abenteuer von Josef (The Ballad of Little Joe) (The Adventure of Joseph) *Eine Ostergeschichte (An Easter Carol) (An Easter Story) *Der Sumo-Star (Sumo of the Opera) (The Sumo Star) *Das Abenteuer von Ruth (Duke and the Great Pie War) (The Adventure of Ruth) *Minnesota Cuke und die Suche nach Samsons Haarbürste (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) (same translation) *Sheerluck Holmes und das Goldene Maß (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) (same translation) *LarryBoy und der Böse Apfel (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) (same translation) *Das Abenteuer von Gideon (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) (The Adventure of Gideon) *Das Abenteuer von Moses (Moe and the Big Exit) (The Adventure of Moses) Movies *Ein VeggieTales Abenteuer: Drei heldenhafte Piraten (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) (A VeggieTales Adventure: Three Heroic Pirates) Lessons *Eine Geschichte über Gruppenzwang (Rack, Shack and Benny) *Eine Geschichte über Vertrauen (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Eine Geschichte über Selbstsucht (King George and the Ducky) *Eine Geschichte über Mut (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Eine Geschichte über Standhaftigkeit (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Eine Geschichte über Ausdauer (Sumo of the Opera) *Eine Geschichte über den Wert der Familie (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Eine Geschichte über den Umgang mit Fieslingen (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Eine Geschichte über Freundschaft (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *Eine Geschichte über das Nein sagen (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Eine Geschichte über Zuversicht (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *Eine Geschichte über Zuverlässigkeit (Moe and the Big Exit) Descriptions Rack, Shack and Benny Larry und Bob erzählen ihren kleinen und großen Zuschauern dieses Mal in abgewandelter Version die biblische Geschichte von Daniel: Rack, Shack und Benny haben von ihren Eltern gelernt, dass zu viele Süßigkeiten ungesund sind. Und auf einmal heißt es, sie dürfen so viele Schokoladenhasen esse, wie sie willen! Werden die drei das Richtige tun, obwohl alle um sie herum sich den Bauch vollschlagen? Josh and the Big Wall! Larry und Bob erzählen ihren kleinen und großen Zuschauern dieses Mal die biblische Geschichte von Josua und der Eroberung Jerichos: Nach vierzig Jahren Wanderschaft in der Wüste erreichen die Kinder Israels endlich das gelobte Land. Nur eine Kleinigkeit haben sie nicht auf der Rechnung - Jericho! Mit einer gewaltigen Mauer umgeben und von wirklich lästigen Erbsen bewacht, kommt niemand in das gelobte Land, bevor er nicht durch Jericho gegangen ist. Aber wie soll das gehen? King George and the Ducky Es war einmal ein Gurkenkönig der hieß George. Wie andere Könige auch, hatte er eine prächtige Burg und ein herrliches Königreich. König George verbrachte die meiste Zeit in der Badewanne, denn am liebsten spielte er mit seinem Quietsche Entchen. Aber ein Entchen war nicht genug für König George. Er wollte alle Entchen! Denn der Gurkenkönig behauptet, die wichtigste Person im Leben sei er selbst. Kann er lernen, auch einmal an andere zu denken, bevor es zu spät ist? Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Bob und Larry erzählen die biblische Geschichte von Esther: das Dorfmädchen wird zur Königin. Sie trägt die Verantwortung für ihr Volk und hat sein Schicksal in ihrer Hand. Eine miese Intrige ist geplant, doch Esther durchschaut die Verschwörung. Aber wird ihr der König glauben? The Star of Christmas Eine Welt voller Liebe, wäre das nicht toll? Cavis und Millward sind zwei erfolgreiche Werbetexter im London des Jahres 1880. Doch eigentlich träumen sie davon, der Welt ein wenig mehr Liebe zu schenken. Also planen sie ein grandioses Weihnachts-Musical. Mit der größten elektrischen Lichtershow, die London jemals gesehen hat, wollen sie London ein wenig mehr Wärme geben.Aber dann taucht da ein längst vergessener Stern auf. Ausgerechnet am Tage ihrer Premiere plant Junior ein außergewöhnliches Krippenspiel in der Sankt Barts-Kirche. Als Krönung erlaubt ihm sein Vater, der Pastor, den Stern der Weihnacht für das Krippenspiel zu benutzen. Dieser alte Kunstschatz wurde seit langer Zeit nicht mehr öffentlich gezeigt und deswegen ist er der wahre Star der Weihnacht. Das Musical von Cavis und Millward droht ein Reinfall zu werden, sollte es ihnen nicht gelingen, das Publikum für sich zu gewinnen. Doch die möchten lieber den Stern der Weihnacht in Juniors Krippenspiel bewundern. Also schmiedet Cavis einen düsteren Plan.Am Vorabend von Weihnachten schleichen sich Cavis und Millward in die Sankt Barts Kirche, um den Kunstschatz auszuborgen . Denn sollten sie den Stern der Weihnacht in ihrem Musical präsentieren, dann würden auch die Zuschauer kommen. Aber dann läuft alles schief. Cavis und Millward werden geschnappt und landen im Gefängnis. Und hier beginnen sie, die wahre Botschaft von Weihnachten zu begreifen. The Ballad of Little Joe In dieser Episode geht es um die biblische Geschichte von Josef - versetzt in den Wilden Westen: Little Joe durchleidet als jüngster Spross auf der Poderosa harte Zeiten. Wie in der Geschichte von Josef im Alten Testament wird er von seinen Brüdern verraten und verkauft. Die ganze Zeit scheinen ihn nur Pech und Unglück zu verfolgen. Aber Little Joe tut, was ein Cowboy tun muss: Er vertraut Gott und bleibt standhaft. An Easter Carol Onkel Nezzer hat eine Ostereifabrik und nichts anderes im Sinn, als einen Oster-Vergnügungspark zu bauen. Damit, so glaubt er, werde seine Großmutter unsterblich. Aber er sieht nicht, was um ihn herum geschieht. Cavis, Millward (Bob und Larry) und ein musikalischer Engel namens Hope müssen Onkel Nezzer innerhalb eines einzigen Tages davon überzeugen, dass es bei Ostern um mehr geht als nur um Süßigkeiten und Ostereier. Sumo of the Opera Ein neues Fahrrad gewinnen, anstatt das alte endlich zu reparieren - für Giebel-Zwiebel (Larry Gurke) ist das Grund genug, mit Sumo-Champion Apollo in den Ring zu steigen. Um überhaupt eine Chance zu haben, muss er heftig trainieren. Aber das hält ja keine Gurke durch! Enttäuscht sieht Larry, dass er gegen den Champion kaum gewinnen kann und will aufgeben. Duke and the Great Pie War „Otis der Erhabene“ regiert das Land mit harter Hand. Aufgrund seiner Anordnung lebt die wunderschöne Prinzessin Petunia im Exil. Seitdem der Duke (Larry Gurke) die schöne Petunia kennt, plant er, das Königreich für sie zurück zu gewinnen. Doch leider ist Larry ein miserabler Turnierkämpfer. Ob es ihm gelingt, nicht nur das Herz von Petunia, sondern auch das Königreich zu erobern? Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Minnesota Cuke (Larry Gurke) verliert bei einer abenteuerlichen Suche in den Schneebergen die goldene Schneemanns nase am Professor Rattan (Mr. Lunt), der schon seit Kindertagen sein übelister Widersacher ist. Wie kann Minnesota ihm nur beikommen? Als unser Held von der spektakulären haarbürste erfährt, die dem starken Samson einst sa veil Kraft gegeben haben solt, macht er sich auf, um umbesiegbar zu werden. Aber wie verhalt sich ein echter Held gegeniber seineem übelsten Widersacher? Mit der haarbürste in der Hand erkannt Minnesota Cuke den Ausweg. Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Sheerluck Holmes und sein ehrenwerter Kumpel Dr. Watson sind ein super Team und lösen jeden Fall. Aber Sheerluck reifit alle Bewunderung für ihren kriminalistischen Spürsinn allein an sich. Als daran die Freundschaft zerbricht, scheint das gestohlene goldene maß, der wertvolise Schatz des Buckingham Palastes, für immer verloren. Gelingt es Sheerluck und Dr. Watson, ihre Freundschaft zu retten? LarryBoy and the Bad Apple IRGENDETWAS IST FAUL IN BUMBLYBURG! Der böse Apfel versucht, die Kontrolle über das Städtchen an sich zu reißen. Er kriegt jeden Bewohner so mit einer seiner Schwächen dran, dass niemand etwas merkt. Selbst Superheld LarryBoy nimmt lieber ein Bad im Schokoladensee, als Bumblyburg zu retten. Aber zum Glück hat LarryBoy gute Freunde und muss sich nicht alleine aus dem Schokoladensumpf ziehen. Die Rettung naht! Gideon: Tuba Warrior Bob und Larry erzählen die biblische Geschichte von Gideon: Eine so große Aufgabe hat sich Gideon gar nicht zugetraut. Den Feind besiegen, mit einer Tuba? Alle anderen scheinen größer und stärker zu sein als er selbst. Aber ausgerechnet Gideon soll den Feind besiegen. Seine Zuversicht in Bezug auf Gottes Beistand ist mehr denn je gefragt… Moe and the Big Exit Diese VeggieTales-Episode verlegt die Geschichte von Mose mitten in den Wilden Westen. Cowboy Moe verteidigt seine Familie und muss vor der Rache eines Vorarbeiters fliehen. Jahre später kehrt er zurück, um seine Leute zu befreien ... The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Abenteuer ahoi! Eine Gurke, ein Kürbis und eine Weintraube gelangen durch Zauberei ins 17. Jahrhundert, als noch tollkühne Freibeuter die Sieben Weltmeere beherrschten. Dort sollen sie eine Prinzessin, einen Prinzen und ein ganzes Königreich vor einem bösen Seeräuber retten. Als Piraten wider Willen müssen sie sich großen Gefahren stellen und zahlreiche Mutproben bestehen. Zwischen Seedrachen und Steinmonstern erfährt das vegetarische Trio, dass man nicht groß, stark oder ein Mensch sein muss, um ein wagemutiger Held zu werden... Song Credits VeggieTales Theme Song *Translation: Dorothee Ramminger, Ulf Ramminger, & Daniel Ohler *Artists: Tobias Künzel/Marek Erhardt (Bob), Gerald Schaale (Larry), Tammo Kaulbarsch (Junior), Florence Joy (Mom Asparagus) & Hanjo Gäbler (Dad Asparagus) Was Wir Gelernt Haben (What We Have Learned) * Translation: *Artists: Florence Joy (lead vocals) & Hanjo Gäbler (background vocals) Das Hasenlied (The Bunny Song) * Translation: * Artists: Wolf Frass (Mr. Nezzer) and Florence Joy and Angelika Scharf (Asparagus Singers) Tanz der Gurke (Dance of the Cucumber) *Translation: Inke Lange *Artists: Gerald Schaale (Larry), Marek Erhardt (Bob), Tammo Kaulbarsch (Junior), ???? (Announcer) & ???? (Dad Asparagus) Der Cebu-Song (The Song of the Cebú) *Translation: Angelika Scharf *Artists: Gerald Schaale (Larry), Tammo Kaulbarsch (Junior), Tetje Mierendorf (Jimmy), Helgo Liebig (Jerry) & Andreas von der Meden (Archibald) Sein Cheeseburger (His Cheeseburger) *Translation: *Artists: Andreas von der Meden (Archibald), Gerald Schaale (Larry), Monty Arnold (Mr. Lunt), ???? (background vocals) Gefährdete Liebe (Endangered Love) * Translation: * Artists: Gerald Schaale (Larry), ??? (background vocals), ??? (Bill), ??? (Barbara), Marek Erhardt (Bob) Freut Euch (O Come, O Come, Emmanuel) * Translation: *Artists: Florence Joy (lead vocals) & Hanjo Gäbler (background vocals) Bauchnabel-Song (Belly Button) * Translation: Dorothee Ramminger *Artists: Gerald Schaale (Larry), Tammo Kaulbarsch (Junior), Tetje Mierendorf (Jimmy), & Monty Arnold (Mr. Lunt & Khalil) Golfspaßvereinigung (Gated Community) * Translation: Angelika Scharf * Artists: Gerald Schaale (Larry & Charlie Pincher) & Hanjo Gäbler (other singers) Rock On, LarryBoy *Translation: Inke Lange *Artists: Joey Cordevin (Bad Apple), Gerald Schaale (LarryBoy), Rolf Stahlhofen (Wedge) & Hanjo Gäbler (Stub, Colin, background vocals) Tanz den Hula (Lance the Turtle) *Translation: Inke Lange *Artists: Hanjo Gäbler (Wiggly Turtle Toobies), Tobias Künzel/Marek Ehrhardt (Bob), Rafi Guessous (Jean-Claude) & Robert Missler (Phillipe) Dub Credits *German dialogue and director: Angelika Scharf Fun Facts Trivia *The German president in office at the time this dub was done was Horst Köhler. *At the end of the credits for each episode, "(EPISODE LOGO) wurde präsentiert von der LIFEHOUSE FILM Gruppe" appears over the background shown during it with the Lifehouse Film logo shown underneath. **However, episodes released under the name "Bob & Larrys Bibelgeschichten" show this over a black background instead, with the Lifehouse Film logo shown afterwards. *The countertop segments for any episode released under the name "VeggieTales" (with the exception of The Star of Christmas and An Easter Carol) were removed. *Josh and the Big Wall! is the only episode in the German dub known to have the regular version of What Have We Learned. *Some episodes have clips of a character shown next to their credit when they're credited in the credits. *Even though Madame Blueberry was reportedly dubbed, its DVD release may have been scrapped by Big Idea, Lifehouse Film, Gerth Medien, or Intergroove, with its release instead being exclusive to iMusic1.http://web.archive.org/web/20090404070444/http://www.veggietales.de/ *The Star of Christmas is the only episode in the German dub to have its own CD and book adaptation. *After Larry says "Just a minute!" in the countertop intro of Rack, Shack & Benny, the crash sound is not heard until after he says, "I'll be right there!" **This may be due to the fact that the scene takes place in the countertop, and that people wouldn't expect to find things that make squeaky noises in a kitchen. **The spoon sound in the countertop outro of said episode when Larry gets out of the sink is different. *This dub uses translations that are closer to the biblical stories. **King George, Little Joe, and Moe's names are changed to "King David," "Josef," and "Moses" respectively for their episodes, albeit only in the episode title. **Duke and the Great Pie War's German title focuses on Ruth rather than Duke. *As the countertop scenes were removed in Intergroove's release of LarryBoy and the Bad Apple, Bob is uncredited. **Jerry Gourd is also uncredited, despite him appearing. *This dub actually gives Percy a personal thought about the Egyptian sand in Josh and the Big Wall!, as he sings "We didn't have a lot of fun in the sand!" as "Ja, und wir hatten nicht viel Glück im blöden Sand!", with "im blöden Sand" translating to "in the stupid sand." *The background used on Qwerty's verses is the same in every episode. *The dub of Rack, Shack and Benny is the only dub that perfects Larry's "Oh, Bob, Bob, Bob!" in terms of lip sync. *The pattern used for the German release of Josh and the Big Wall! is, oddly enough, the one from Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. Remarks *In Josh and the Big Wall, the localization of Joshua's name is inconsistent. While the DVD cover and promotional material refer to him as "Josua," the dialogue refers to him as "Joshua." **For King George and the Ducky and The Ballad of Little Joe, the DVD cover and promotional material refer to King George and Little Joe by their biblical names. However, the dialogue keeps the original ones. *Gated Community refers to Silly Songs as "Lustige Lieder mit Larry," but all other episodes refer to them as "Silly Songs mit Larry." **The title card for the song is not translated as well. Goofs *Some episodes either leave out actors or provide incorrect information during the credits. **Reverend Gilbert is incorrectly credited to have been played by Archibald Asparagus in the credits for The Star of Christmas. ***On top of that, he is also given the latter's voice for unknown reasons. ****Konrad Halver's first name is misspelled as "Kobrad" in said episode's credits as well. ****Laura, Annie, and Percy are uncredited. ****Lisa Vischer is credited with Phil Vischer for music, but it was really Phil Vischer, Christopher Davis, and Kurt Heinecke who did the music for that episode. **George, Mom Asparagus, and Dad Asparagus are not credited in the list of voice actors for Rack, Shack and Benny. ***At the end of the credits, "wurde präsentiert von der LIFEHOUSE FILM Gruppe" is shown regularly when its respective card first fades in. A half second after this transition finishes, the text suddenly changes to become bold. ****This also happens on The Asparagus of LaMancha. **Jerry Gourd, Tom Grape, Scooter Carrot, and Percy Pea are uncredited in Josh and the Big Wall! **Bob's singing actor Tobias Künzel is uncredited in The Ballad of Little Joe, despite him singing in the second version of Oh Little Joe. ***Archibald Asparagus is also uncredited as well. *The Silly Song title card for Dance of the Cucumber (only in the beginning and in the actual episode) uses the Arial font rather than Palatino Linotype. *The subtitles for Josh and the Big Wall! misspell many words, especially some including "ch" at the end. This can be misleading when learning the German language. Gallery Drei Manner im Feureofen.png|Rack, Shack and Benny Das Abenteuer von Josua.png|Josh and the Big Wall! Das Abenteuer von Konig David.png|King George and the Ducky Das Abenteuer von Esther.png|Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen File:51cj1I-1azL.jpg|The Star of Christmas (without "Die Arche" logo on the front"/Gerth Medien release) Stern der Weihnacht DVD.png|The Star of Christmas Das Abenteuer von Josef.png|The Ballad of Little Joe File:Oster.jpeg|An Easter Carol Der Sumo Star DVD.png|Sumo of the Opera Das Abenteuer von Ruth.png|Duke and the Great Pie War File:IMG_0555.jpg|Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush File:IMG_0554.jpg|Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler S-l1000.jpg|LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Das Abenteuer von Gideon.png|Gideon: Tuba Warrior Das Abenteuer von Moses.png|Moe and the Big Exit Drei Heldenhafte Piraten DVD.png|The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (original cover) IMG_0598.JPG|The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (reprint cover) Download 20180901 082003.jpg Download 20180901 082001.jpg References External Links General *The announcement for the dub *Official website Episodes *Rack, Shack and Benny *Josh and the Big Wall! *The Star of Christmas *The Ballad of Little Joe *Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (both parts combined) *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *Gideon: Tuba Warrior Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *The Asparagus of LaMancha *Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:International Category:VeggieTales Category:Localized Visuals